


Somewhere

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: After being outfitted with the GPS communication device, Ryuuga is summoned by Gentoku. However, his task is to serve Seito in a... Different way.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> i have been wanted to write this for weeks.  
> W E E K S!!

Ryuuga shifted where he stood, fingers playing idly with the GPS device that he had left around his wrist. Himuro Gentoku was seated at his desk, back turned to him while he spoke on the phone. 

This was all so stupid; Ryuuga should really just… leave. Go back home. 

But he had been called by Gentoku, and with Sento refusing to play any of Gentoku’s war games, that left only Ryuuga available to answer the command, as much as he loathed to. 

A simple fight for his freedom. 

How could he turn it down? 

Still, Ryuuga’s stomach was churning over on itself at the idea of going to _war_. He might have been a professional fighter, but Ryuuga wasn’t a soldier. There was a vast difference between willingly taking on an opponent in a controlled setting, and fighting some other scared person who was only there on orders. 

Ryuuga swallowed, trying to hold in the sudden rush of anxiety. 

Sento was right, Kamen Rider’s shouldn’t be used as weapons. Ryuuga should just turn around and go back, turn around and go back to the basement and sit with Sento, because at least there he won’t be--

The clack of an office phone being hung up snapped Ryuuga out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Gentoku observing him. He quit fiddling with the GPS bracelet and stood a little more straight, hoping he didn’t appear to be as nervous as he felt. Swallowing down his anxiety, he decided to speak.

“So--”

“Sento Kiryuu?” Gentoku’s eyes fell from him and he took up a pen, his focus on a medium sized stack of papers as he began to go through them. 

“Eh?” Ryuuga blinked, frowning slightly at the interruption, but brushed it off and then glanced to the floor for a moment, Sento didn’t even know he had left. 

“He’s… You know he’s not coming. He doesn’t know, so--”

“That doesn’t matter. Are you prepared?” The statement, followed by the question, had caught Ryuuga off guard. His frown deepened, a little glare forming in his eyes. Wasn’t it enough that he was here without having to deal with this crap? Ryuuga placed a hand to his hip, posture loosening a bit as he felt himself grow annoyed. 

“ _Yeah._ I’m as prepared as anyone could be for something like this.” Ryuuga’s fingers curled around the satin of the jacket he had wrapped around his waist. Perhaps he should have left it home, it was only going to get in the way when they set out. 

If Ryuuga hadn’t been watching Gentoku, he would have missed the smirk that briefly curled over his lips as he signed something off on the paper in front of him before moving onto the next. 

“Good. Your services will be useful. I’ll have you escorted to your station shortly.” His station? Wasn’t the whole point of this meeting so Gentoku could send him up north? Ryuuga bit his lip, trying to think of any of the questions he had previously. Unfortunately, everything seemed to fade away before his thoughts could focus, which left him standing there like an idiot. He shifted on his feet. 

“This.. war stuff. I won’t attack any unarmed civilians.” Ryuuga had seen so many movies and heard about so many stories on the internet that involved wars, all somehow involving random people, innocent people who were just living their normal lives, getting mixed up with fights between soldiers. 

Ryuuga didn’t know if he could live with himself if he became a murderer. The false accusation against him was only that, false; he’d never actually killed anyone before. 

Gentoku continued to write at his desk for a few moments before he seemed to realize Ryuuga had spoken and looked up, one eyebrow raised. 

“Oh. No; I’ve not called you here to send you out to the front lines. At least, not today. Your strength as a Kamen Rider is desired, yes, but not at this time.” Gentoku’s eyes fell away from Ryuuga again and down to his work, and Ryuuga was left feeling confused by his statement. 

“Uh… huh? Wait, you’re not sending me out to fight?” Behind him, there was a knock on the door.

“Enter.” As Gentoku spoke, the door was pushed open and two soldiers entered, both in full uniform. Ryuuga glanced back at them, and then to Gentoku again. 

So many more questions were popping up in his mind. 

If he wasn’t getting sent out to _fight_ then why was he even here in the first place? Gentoku had asked him if he was prepared, so...

“I don’t understand…? Could you--” The soldiers, now behind him, seized his arms. Ryuuga instantly stiffened, his fists clenching as he looked back and forth at them and back to Gentoku once more. 

“W-- Call them off! You can’t just--” Before Ryuuga could tear himself free, something pinched at his neck. He let out a small gasp, unable to miss the feel of something cool entering his blood stream. Panic began to set in, and he tried to fight them off, but his vision was already swimming. 

“Relax. You came to work, remember? Or do you not want your freedom? Do you want to life the rest of your life a criminal?” Gentoku’s voice, cool and unbothered, went from up close to distant as Ryuuga tried to fight against both the men who held him and the feeling of unconsciousness that was creeping up on him. He shook his head, letting out a growl.

“Let me go…! W-what was that? What did you-- _drug_ me with?!” As though annoyed by his fighting, Gentoku finally set his pen down, fixing Ryuuga with a blank look as Ryuuga struggled. 

“A mild aphrodisiac. Don’t be so dramatic; it’s only for a day. You should be thankful we aren’t sending you elsewhere. You won’t be harmed, the group I'm sending you to has no record of violence. Once they’re satisfied I’ll have someone come fetch you.” Gentoku’s words were fading in and out. Did he just say he was _giving_ Ryuuga to a group of people?

What for?!

“N-no, stop it! Let go of me! I don’t-- I’m _leaving_.” Despite his bold words, Ryuuga’s vision spun violently, and he felt his legs give out under him. Strangely, the entire room seemed to heat up, and Ryuuga tugged uselessly in the hold of the soldiers as Gentoku suddenly appeared in front of him, hand snatching his chin up. Ryuuga snapped his teeth, his skin crawling with a sensation that wasn’t all too unpleasant. 

“You won’t be going anywhere in this state. Just accept what’s to happen; it isn’t as though you can force the drug out of your system.” More and more, Ryuuga could feel the effects of the drug beginning to heat him up, his skin growing sensitive and other senses dulling. 

“Hm. You should be thankful you’ve been given this much. It isn’t often the ones selected for these tasks are given an easy way out. Just think of it this way; You came here to lend your body, did you not?” Ryuuga snarled, and Gentoku released him, returning to his desk. 

“Perhaps give him another dose.” Ryuuga snapped his head in both directions, teeth bared, body wriggling, but ultimately unable to stop them from injecting another syringe full of the mystery drug before they shoved him to the floor. He landed hard with a small whimper, pushing himself up onto his elbows. 

“P-please… I don’t want to…!” His blood was rushing through him, the floor beneath him felt frigid. He let out a little whine, body trembling as he felt his eyes grow heavy.

“I don’t… I don’t want to…. S-Sento...” If he hadn’t been so panicked, Ryuuga might have been embarrassed as the name fell from his lips, a tiny plea to ears that wouldn’t hear. The last thing Ryuuga remembered was the feel of his arms being grabbed as he was hoisted off the floor.

* * *

Everything burned, both inside and out, hot and merciless. 

Ryuuga was being held in a tight grip, uneven fingernails digging into both his thighs as something slammed into him, rousing him from unconsciousness. 

At first the sensation seemed faint. A burn that trickled its way inside him, uncomfortable but easy to ignore in his state. However, as more of his awareness returned to him, Ryuuga couldn’t help but notice how hot he felt, and how really, the burning seemed to stretch him from the inside. 

A small, pitiful whimper fell from his lips as he struggled to crack his eyes open, moaning in pain as he felt the intruding burn push in and pull out. He began to squirm, finding he was unable to use his arms. 

What was going on? 

There was a rough, sudden shove inside of him that had his eyes snapping open, and he couldn’t help but moan again, senses murky and overwhelmed. As his vision began to clear, Ryuuga noticed he was hearing voices around him. Conversations. 

The slamming continued, growing more rough and uneven. The first thing Ryuuga discovered was he was on his back, staring up at the ceiling of some kind of warehouse high overhead. The second was that his arms were bound tight behind his back, the feeling of rope rubbing into his wrists as his body was pushed against what felt like an old worn mattress. It sounded like someone was panting. 

Finally it dawned on Ryuuga that the slamming feeling was from another person bending his legs back, hands holding his legs in a bruising grip while he-- _Inside of--_

Ryuuga jerked under the man, horror quickly filling him as the man's sweat drenched face contorted, going from concentration to pleasure as his hips unevenly slapped into Ryuuga’s rear. 

A confused, terrified moan escaped Ryuuga as he tried to pull back, legs jerking in the man's hold. He felt something hot shoot into him, and moments later the man withdrew from inside him, tucking himself away and moving out of his line of vision. Ryuuga trembled, lips moving but no words coming out. He could feel something leak out of his-- 

“P-please… s--”

“How was it?” A voice Ryuuga had never heard in his life spoke over him. The sound of quiet laughter had him turning his head to the side, his eyes landing on a small group of men, all in uniformed pants. 

“Dude, you _actually_ fucked another guy.”

“ _Fuck off._ At least I won't be desperately beating my meat tonight ‘cause I can’t just pretend I’m sticking it in some hot chicks’ ass.” More laughter followed, and Ryuuga felt tears singing in his eyes. He rolled onto his side, wrists twisting behind his back, his vision swimming as every movement sent chills of pleasure up and down his spine despite the painful throbs that came from his backside. 

He needed to get out of there. 

He needed to escape. 

One of Ryuuga’s knees dug into the mattress as he tried to push himself up, managing to only scoot a few inches before something pulled on his leg, and he was yanked down onto his stomach. He fell with an undignified whimper, and a hand pushed his face into the mattress. 

“Where d’ya think you’re going, sweetie?” There was a clinking sound, and Ryuuga found himself tugged on again. He glanced back in fear to see a chain held in the hand of another man. It dangled from his hand, connecting to a bar on the floor next to the mattress and leading up to a metal cuff that was closed around one of Ryuuga’s ankles.

“Please, please, there’s been some k-kind of mistake, I-I’m--” Everything burned, everything hurt. Everything tingled. He groaned as he felt his knees knocked apart, his face still pressed into the mattress. It smelled like sweat and mildew; like it hadn’t been cleaned in ages. 

It probably hadn’t. 

“Trust me kid, I’d prefer fucking a woman right now, but you were the only option available.” Ryuuga felt a press against his entrance. More tears burned at his eyes and he struggled against the man holding him, desperate to get free. 

“Stop it! Please, please d--” The man who he couldn’t even put a face to shoved into him, and Ryuuga let out a long, high moan as the soldier groaned above him. 

“Still so fuckin’ tight after just having a cock in you… Here I was thinking we were unlucky to be saddled with a fuckin’ _guy_.” Ryuuga felt his cock shove all the way in, leaving him with sensations and fullness he’d never experienced before. He whined into the dirty fabric under him, arms and wrists straining against his back. 

“Dude, quick yapping and fuck him already, some of us wanna get off too.” Footsteps approached, and another soldier was standing next to them as the man inside him pulled out and began to thrust, hands gripping at Ryuuga’s bare hips. 

“This is shit; why’d _we_ have to get stuck with a dude?” The mattress dipped a little as the man who approached stepped onto it. All Ryuuga could do was mumble a small, distressed plea for help, choking back noises as pain and pleasure mingled, indiscernible. 

“H-help.. Please… p-please…” The dick inside him was speeding up, hitting places that sent sparks up his spine, but only briefly, enough to have Ryuuga jumping and on edge as the neglected area between his legs tingled and throbbed. 

Not that he wanted the relief his body was craving. 

Instead of answering, the soldier unzipped his pants and knelt in front of him, grabbing for Ryuuga’s head to direct it onto his cock. Ryuuga gagged, choking as the taste and scent of warm sweat and skin enveloped him. It was foul, really foul. He struggled between them, noises muffled. The soldier gasped in pleasure, cursing as he ran his hand down the back of Ryuuga’s head and grabbed a handful of hair, holding him in place. 

“F-fuck, why’s his mouth so hot?” Both men rammed into him, one from behind and the other from the front.

“Dunno. Ass is hotter than any pussy I’ve fucked, though.” The pace of the man behind him was picking up, and for several long, painful moments it was just the two of them thrusting in and out of Ryuuga, panting, his body at an awkward angle between them both. Then, the man behind him came and Ryuuga’s body tensed, his mouth tightening on the cock in his mouth, which in turn caused the other to come as well. He flailed between the two of them, choking muffled as slimy hot fluid filled him in both ends. He tried to wriggle free, but the hand on his head held him firm in place, giving him no way to spit as he lay there with warm liquid beginning to dribble from his bottom lip and the corners of his mouth. 

“Nu-uh, swallow it all. Come on, I want my dick shining when I take it out.” Ryuuga’s body trembled with nausea as he was forced to swallow the mouthful of semen and saliva, and the man above him laughed as he pulled his cock out, not even a string of fluid left as he let Ryuuga fall face first into the mattress again. 

Footsteps approached once more, and suddenly, the rope binding his wrists was severed. Ryuuga’s arms flopped forward uselessly for several moments before he drew them close to his chest, rubbing his mouth on the back of his wrist as he began to push himself up.

His arms were free.

Good, this was good. His arms were free. 

He could get a hit in like this. 

He could defend himself. 

Or so he thought, but then he was surrounded again, and before he could even so much as lash out, both hands were planted firmly into the mattress as he was once again taken in both his mouth and his ass.

More tears dribbled down his cheeks, and unlike the last man who had taken his mouth, this one was greedier, more experienced, and pushed deep past where Ryuuga could comfortably accept something so obstructive in his mouth. His breathing came out stuttery and rough through his nose as the head of the man’s cock knocked into the back of his throat, pressing and pushing until suddenly, Ryuuga couldn't think or breath as the man lodged himself deep inside Ryuuga’s throat. He gripped the mattress below as the man’s hips jerked against his face, his nose buried in rough, wiry pubic hair. 

Ryuuga couldn’t breathe. 

Ryuuga couldn’t breathe!

Stressed, scared noises were muffled as the man slowly pulled out of his throat, only to carefully push back in a few more times before a rush of hot fluid flooded his mouth. Ryuuga gagged, swallowing it down by accident as the dick finally pulled out of his mouth and his lungs pulled in much needed air. The man behind him kept going, even as he slumped forward, exhausted. His body rocked back and forth to the thrusting, and he let out a small moan as he felt the cock brush past something inside him that had him seeing stars despite the pain and terror he was feeling. 

After a few more harsh thrusts, the soldier came inside him with a grunt that would have probably made Ryuuga laugh, if not for the situation he was in, and the fact that it was Ryuuga’s ass he was coming inside. 

Panting, Ryuuga slowly shifted where he lay, coughing a few times as he tried to get the taste of flesh and semen out of his mouth. What he wouldn’t give for a whole pot of Nascita’s coffee to forget the taste. Ryuuga squeezed his eyes shut, wishing for the throbbing pain, the nausea and the pure _horror_ of it all to just fade away into some kind of nightmare; perhaps he was asleep on the floor? This was all just a bad dream brought on by something bad he had eaten the night before. Ryuuga was still in the basement of the cafe, sound asleep while Sento tinkered away at some project and Misora’s snoring hadn’t gotten loud enough to wake him, yet.

“I don’t know how you’re all fucking a guy like he’s the hottest chick you’ve ever seen. The fuck’s so fun about it? He doesn’t even have any tits to grab.” Ryuuga trembled, the voice knocking him out of the little world he had tried to build for himself. Footsteps stomped over, and he gripped the mattress in both hands, sniffling pathetically. A hang grabbed his hair, and he hissed in pain as he was raised off of the mattress, one of the soldiers eyeing him with disgust. 

“Now, now, don’t be an animal. The reason you’re not enjoying him is because he’s not enjoying himself.” A new voice, deeper, older than the rest, spoke up, and Ryuuga found the grip on his hair being released as heavy footsteps approached. A large, calloused hand took his chin and raised his head up and Ryuuga swallowed, very aware of how messy his face looked as he looked up to the older man, who was now on one knee in front of Ryuuga and lightly stroking his cheek with the tip of his thumb. He tilted Ryuuga’s face from side to side, and Ryuuga felt his fingers flex in the rough material of the mattress under him.

“Very nice.” Was he being _appraised_? Ryuuga swallowed down the gunk that was starting to congeal around the back of his mouth.

“P-please, mister, let me go, please..? I’ll.. I’ll d-do anything, please…” Ryuuga shook as he reached up, fingers trembling as they weakly grabbed at the older man's neat white button up shirt. 

“Please.. Please, I--” Ryuuga went quiet, quivering in fear as a devilish grin slowly spread across the older man’s face. He then turned his head, looking back to his subordinates.

“Why don’t I show you weaklings how to really fuck a man? Just ‘cause he don’t got nothing up top, don’t mean you can’t play around.” Ryuuga found himself being guided up as the older man dropped down onto the mattress behind him and pulled him close, one arm around his waist. Fluid began to leak out of him as he was forced up right, and Ryuuga began to squirm as he was held. He didn’t know what the man meant by his words, but it scared him. 

“You there, come hold his legs open.” The soldier who had been standing over him moments before knelt down on the other side, hands coming to hold Ryuuga’s knees as the older man behind him reached down and began to stroke Ryuuga’s neglected cock with even, feather light touches. Ryuuga whimpered, toes curling and legs straining as he tried to squirm away. It felt good, so good, but he didn’t want it. 

“N-no, stop, p-please!” He would rather they just take what they wanted from him than make him engage in this. How much more of this was he supposed to _live with_? Fingertips brushed past the head of his cock as the hand circled around up top and went down, and Ryuuga let out a light moan as he felt his hips rising up for more, more gentleness and more touches. A rough beard scratched at the back of his neck as the older man began to kiss and suck on his neck, one hand still stroking Ryuuga gently while the other shifted up to the left side of his chest and began to play with a nipple, massaging the skin and rolling it around between his rough fingertips. Ryuuga’s head tilted to one side, lips parting a little as his breath began to come out in uneven pants. He was so close to coming, so close. Those fingers felt like magic across his heated skin, all gentle and no pain. 

A small, rough squeak escaped him as his body tensed and he came, spilling over the older man’s hand as he continued to stroke Ryuuga until nothing was left. The soldier in front of them swallowed, cheeks tinged pink from the display. 

“Good boy, that’s it.” Lips kissed at his ear, and Ryuuga felt more tears burn their way down his cheeks as he realized that not only had he craved the touches, he had _come_ from them. As he sniffled, the older man tilted his head towards him, and Ryuuga found a hot, wet tongue licking up his cheek to his lashes. The older moan groaned, forcing Ryuuga’s head to remain still as he quickly shoved their lips together and began to kiss him, all tongue. 

Ryuuga whined into the older man’s lips, gripping at his forearm to try and push him away. Then the older man was reaching between their legs and Ryuuga felt his hand shifting under him, heard the drag of a zipper and felt the press of something warm and throbbing between his cheeks as he was turned around, both of his bruised thighs grabbed as the older man laid himself back and speared himself deep into Ryuuga, starting at a rate Ryuuga couldn’t even think of keeping up with. He cried out, hands gripping the older man’s shirt as the older man bounced him in his lap, cock leaving nothing inside him untouched as he thrust.

“N-no, s- ah! Stop! I-i can’t, it’s too--” Ryuuga gasped, head lowering he felt the older man pound repeatedly at the spot that had his vision swimming. The other men were murmuring among themselves, cheeks darkening and attention fixed on them as the old man reached up with one hand and began to pinch at one of Ryuuga’s nipples again before drawing him downwards. Teeth nibbled and lips sucked on one of the red little nubs, causing Ryuuga mewl and whimper atop him as the man’s older hand reached back and grabbed a handful of his ass, pressing and kneading the skin before he brought his hand back and slapped, grabbing another handful before repeating a few times. Ryuuga cried out, jumping with every strike.

Soon, Ryuuga found himself moving to meet the thrusts, panting and moaning softly as he was overcome with the pleasure of it all. Filled and stretched to what he was pretty sure was beyond his limits, Ryuuga felt the cock inside him slam up hard against his prostate, and he let out a small shriek, body freezing and quivering as he came harder than he’d probably ever come in his life as he felt the older man empty himself inside him. 

Out breath, Ryuuga flopped forward boneless, cheeks flushed and face sweaty. He could still feel the cock twitching inside him, an awful reminder as to what had just happened. 

The fire that had been plaguing him since the start of this was beginning to die a little, but only barely. He trembled as he felt a hand pat the back of his head, the older man saying words Ryuuga couldn’t quite understand, and then he felt the dick pulling out of him, and a spill of fluid leaking out of his hole. 

Was it over? 

Surely they were finished, right? 

The old man was lifting Ryuuga off of him, hands closed around his forearms as he gently set Ryuuga back onto the worn, filthy mattress. 

He sat back on his knees, his own come cooling in globs on his belly as more began to soak into the mattress from where he was sitting. 

“C-can… can I go… home? Now?” Ryuuga shivered, voice small, almost childlike, as he slowly looked up to the group of men who were approaching him once again. 

* * *

Ryuuga’s stomach churned, nausea bubbling away inside of him as he lay curled up on the dirty mattress, motionless since the group of soldiers had left him. Cigarette smoke wafted around the area, and if he concentrated, he could hear the sounds of the men laughing and conversing with one another. 

Memories of the past few hours flickered through his mind at random, out vivid and out of order. His face stung from a combination of tears and the mattress fabric rubbing into his cheeks and forehead nonstop, but that was the lesser of his pains. 

Ryuuga wanted to forget this all. He wanted to shut this all out, to stuff his fingers in his ears and shake his head and scream until the memories were little more than the size of a pinprick in his mind. He trembled, too exhausted to even curl into a tighter ball. The chain around his ankle clinked softly as he shifted his leg; just another horrible reminder of where he was. 

Why was he there again? 

Ryuuga felt like he couldn’t even remember why, or how he had come to this awful place. 

Did he do something to deserve this? 

Narrow, mischievous eyes, dark in color, grinned at him behind his eyelids. 

They were familiar eyes, eyes that held wisdom and rude, witty retorts. He wanted to see the owner of those eyes so bad, but his mind wasn’t working right and he couldn’t put a face to them. Ryuuga felt a few tears trickle down his cheeks. 

What had his life become? 

Was any of this even worth it? 

Ryuuga wanted to say no. 

Nothing was worth this. 

_Nothing_. 

But the eyes flickered through his mind again, sparkling with life and energy and radiating determination. He closed his own eyes, and slowly shifted his arm as though to reach out, seeking strength. 

A large, rough hand closed around his wrist and Ryuuga’s eyes snapped open as the older man from earlier knelt over him, beginning to unfurl him from the half ball he had curled himself up into. 

_“No!”_ No! Eyes wide, Ryuuga began to wriggle under him, free hand smacking weakly against the older man’s chest before his other wrist was grabbed and both were pinned above his head. He flailed, adrenaline suddenly coursing through him, hot, energy running through his weak, worn body. He kicked, but the man was already kneeled between his legs, lips at his neck as he kissed and nibbled, using his other hand to force Ryuuga into another kiss before he could yell anymore. After a few moments, the kiss was broken, and the older man reached down, grabbing Ryuuga’s flaccid cock to work it back to life.

“Stop! Please, sto- ah! I c-can’t, stop!” Ryuuga squirmed, heat beginning to travel down to his belly once more. He hated the feeling, hated the touches and hated the fact his body could still do this after being fucked at least a dozen--

“Shhh, shhh. Be a good boy, just one more, okay? You’re all filthy now, you need some rest, but I can’t stop looking at you” The older man’s tongue came out again, licking up his cheek and to his ear, where he gave a quick nibble.

“I wanna buy you from that Himuro Gentoku.” Ryuuga’s cheek was grabbed, and he was forced to look up at the other man. He glared, feeling for the first time that day less scared and more angry. 

“Y-you can’t… you can’t just…” The older male released Ryuuga’s face and reached down, pulling his cock out again. In one swift movement, he shoved into Ryuuga before he closed his hand around Ryuuga’s own cock again and began to pump, slow, torturous and soft up and down his length. Ryuuga bit his lip, trying to hold in the moans and whines that threatened to break free from his worn out throat. After a few more strokes, he released Ryuuga’s cock and grabbed his other wrist, tugging his arms down as he thrust roughly into him. 

“You’re.. Just a criminal! The country owns you, so I can buy you.. From the country. Lock you up and fuck you nice and good every night.” Ryuuga’s head fell back and he squeezed his eyes shut. He would sooner bite his tongue or hang himself or do _anything_ to prevent something like _that._

A small whimper escaped him as the older man purposefully found and began to ram into his prostate, his cheeks flushing dark as his body jerked against the mattress. Awful feelings began to curl around him, crushing him with hopelessness and despair.

Was it possible to willingly turn one’s mind off? 

Lost in his mind, finally, finally, Ryuuga didn’t register the sound of a crash, followed by shouting and hurried footsteps. 

Darkness was settling over him, cool and calm and quiet. It was as though he were somewhere else.

He didn’t even feel the cock roughly yanked out of him as the older man stumbled to his feet and away. 

Everything was calm and quiet; peaceful. He was there, but somewhere else. 

Ryuuga was so exhausted, he didn’t register the cold, hard arms that wrapped around him, or the sound of metal crushing as the chain that linked him to the floor was crushed under a chunky red boot. 

More yelling. 

Gunfire? 

Ryuuga didn’t care, he preferred to focus on the peace and quiet that engulfed him, even as he was set down, a long white sheet cocooning him. 

Someone was screaming; being hit. Ryuuga knew too well the sound a human body made when it was hit. Hadn’t be been a professional boxer? Fighter. 

He had been something, right? 

It didn’t matter anymore, though, didn’t it? 

Still cocooned in the sheet, Ryuuga felt his body lifted once more, held in firm arms and adjusted until his legs were dangling and he was leaned against cool armor. 

Eyes flickered into view from in the darkness, no longer mischievous or lighthearted or sparkling, just _there_ and _concerned_ , and Ryuuga didn’t want any of it. 

He didn’t want the worry or the concern or the-- 

“I’m here.” The voice, followed by the sound of an engine roaring caused the darkness to fade; it was familiar. 

Familiar…

Safe…?

Ryuuga felt his body relaxing slightly, content for a while until nausea began to roar inside him, forcing the darkness away more and more. He squeezed his eyes shut, head tilting down as he coughed, beginning to choke on a mass of bile and-- 

The next thing Ryuuga knew, he was on his hands and knees in some grassy ditch, vomiting up several atrocious puddles of white. A hand lingered over his back, close but distant, and Ryuuga quivered, tears beginning to drip free from his eyes again as he blinked the remainder of his safe haven away, _somewhere_ becoming _there_ , on the side of the road with Sento.

“H-he said… He said I.. had to _lend_ my body in... _other_ ways… I didn’t know..? I didn’t know… I.. I thought he was just going to send me out t-to fight…” The street lights over head were so blinding Ryuuga had to close his eyes again, breath coming out fast and short as he tried to keep control of himself.

Slowly, gently, a hand softly lowered onto his back. Ryuuga flinched, but said nothing, still struggling not to break down right then and there. 

He had been so terrified. 

Everything hurt, and he was so scared. 

After retching a few more times, Ryuuga felt himself being lifted again, this time by soft, warm arms. He kept his eyes closed, not quite ready to face reality, or Sento. 

As the engine started up again, Ryuuga curled up against Sento, one hand clinging to the front of his shirt while the other held his sheet closed. It was an awful, dangerous position to be in; Ryuuga all but sitting in Sento’s lap, but it made Ryuuga feel safe.

They drove off. Ryuuga felt Sento’s palm press against his head, his cheek against Sento’s collarbone. He mumbled a small apology under his breath, but was sure Sento didn’t hear it and after a few minutes on the road, Ryuuga fell asleep to the sound of Sento’s motorcycle and the feel of Sento’s arm holding him protectively against his chest.


End file.
